The present invention relates to a support mechanism for use with an electrical connector which, for example, may comprise an electrical connector of the type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,892. While the invention has broad application to a variety of electrical connectors, an exemplary connector is one in which a conductor can be terminated by forcible insertion transversely of its axis along a conductor receiving slot of a contact member. Such contact member is mounted in a cavity in an insulating housing body adjacent one end and retained in the slot by engagement with a cover member movable into latching engagement with the housing body to engage the conductor thereby to retain the conductor in the slot.
In connectors of this type, the cover member is provided with latching projections engageable in eyes formed in the housing body adjacent a cover member receiving end to latch the cover member to the housing body, and by an internal latching mechanism which secures the cover to said contact member.
Such connectors have become increasingly widely used, particularly in the automotive and appliance industries as they are well adapted for assembly by automated, mass production, techniques and yet ensure a very reliable, insulated, electrical connection to the conductor for use in adverse environments subject to vibration.
Oft times, for an automobile or appliance, connector housings, after termination, must be secured therein. The present invention provides a means to accomplish this by providing an intermediate support system between said housing and the automobile or appliance. The present invention achieves this end by a rib and groove interlocking arrangement, and by one or more latching arms.
Rib and groove interlocking systems have been used in the past to join modular units to form a unitary body. Such a system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,061 wherein there is disclosed a plurality of telephone jack units which are slidably interconnected to each other to form a unitary telephone jack having a plurality of such units.